WonKyu Life Stories
by Kyueen
Summary: You will know once you enter in Life is not worth living without family. Life is not always about sadness. They said happiness comes by 3 things : Something to do. Someone to love. And something to hope for. Do you have the three of them? Because Siwon and Kyuhyun are definitely have. And these are their stories... What's yours?
1. Chapter 1

1st - The 'Heat'

It had been two months since the last time he met his boyfriend outside their schedules. They've been always busy. He did the MC stuffs and the latter busy with his acting career. It always like that since the last two months. He never complained about it. _Not yet._

That day was no exception. His dashing boyfriend was still finishing his latest drama in another country. _Geez_, even he himself didn't remember what the title of his boyfriend's drama is. And Kyuhyun was beyond of his patience. Look, it wasn't too much right? When you loved someone so much and he left for two _freaking_ months, would you complain about Kyuhyun thoughts? And the definition of 'someone' wass his muscular, charming, romantic, and gentleman boyfriend named Choi Siwon.

He laid there, on his bed since morning and he has nothing to do. His schedule was free that day until the next two days. It was a fortune, anyway. But no, it would make him even more missed his man. It was a sound of his phone ringing that made him got up and lazily picked up the call.

"Hello? Whoever you are, speaks up!"

"Hi, babe…"

Kyuhyun took a look of the caller ID for a moment, he smiled quietly.

"It's been a while since the last time you called me."

"Oh c'mon! I woke you up this morning with my call, too. And it just… five hours ago."

Kyuhyun could hear his boyfriend chuckles. He couldn't help but feeling his chest begin to beat faster hearing the soft laugh. _Damn!_ He missed his boyfriend so much.

"Yeah… Whatever."

"How's your day, sweetheart?"

"There you go again, with your cheesy stuffs caring about me and my boring life. Don't you remember that the main woman role of your drama is so after you? Posting your photos everywhere so anyone can sees both of you in some particular ways. "

"She's just kind, babe."

"She flirts with you."

"It's not such a nice thing to say about other people, babe."

"Don't babe me when you defend her, okay! If you just going to do so, better we hung-"

"You start it first, remember?"

"Fine! I'll hung up now."

Kyuhyun was about to touch the screen to end the call when he heard his boyfriend called his name in an unusual tone.

"What is it now?"

Kyuhyun could hear his boyfriend sigh from the other line, "Look… I'm sorry, okay? I never mean it, to make you jealous or something like that. I never consider about anything about me and someone else. You have to trust me, Kyu."

And Kyu felt bad about his boyfriend. He admitted it, he was the one who pulled the trigger. But he kept silent.

"I miss you, Kyu. And I won't ruin your mood—"

"Come back home then!" Kyuhyun said before Siwon could finish his sentence.

It took seconds of silent before Siwon spoke again, "I'm heading to Seoul today."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun was in a deep slumber when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist. Kyuhyun remembered the scent, the muscular arms, the warm feeling, it was no one except his man. Kyuhyun was about to wake up when he could feel the heat from the other person.

"Siwon…" Said Kyuhyun in groggy voice.

"Yes, babe?"

"You're home..."

Siwon chuckled, "And it feels nice to have you again in my arms."

Kyuhyun sat on the bed but kept the arms wrapped around his waist, "You catch some cold, aren't you?"

"Don't care!"

"Yah! C'mon! I'll go get something to make you better."

"No need. You are the one to make me better. Just stay beside me!"

Kyuhyun refused the request and stood up. It was ten in the night. He pitched the lights on and ran won their apartments and heading to get some pills and water for his boyfriend. After he got what he wanted, he came back to their shared bedroom only to find his boyfriend snuggled to the blanket.

Kyuhyun sat beside his boyfriend who was still wearing the coat and socks. He gave the pills and water to his boyfriend, helped him to sit down.

"Thanks, babe." Siwon said smiling gently to his precious.

"Have you eat? We can order food because it's too late to cook."

"Eat can do later. I'm okay."

"What have you done huh? Until you catch a cold like this. Don't say that you forget to have your vitamin and unconsciously skipping food."

"Maybe I can't fit myself with the weather."

"You must be kidding me. We both know that you can even survive live in the jungle."

Siwon laughed a little, "If only there's you there…"

Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes, "Now let me take your coat off and you can sleep with the socks. You shall take some rest. I'll do your stuffs."

"No, Kyu. Just sleep with me already. I don't have much time here."

Kyuhyun stared at his boyfriend after putting the coat on the sofa, "What do you mean? You will come back to China?"

Siwon looked away, "Yeah… In two days."

Kyuhyun caressed Siwon's hair gently, "Then we must spend the day doing a lot of things before we miss a thing, don't we?"

Siwon leaned to rest his head on Kyuhyun stomach, pulling Kyuhyun closer by his waist. "I miss you so much."

Kyuhyun smiled sincerely, "You know I do too, right? But now you have to rest and then we will do the rest after you feeling better. Now let's sleep."

Siwon wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun and pulled him closer to his chest. He kissed Kyuhyun's temple softly. He could feel the warm breath from the latter. It was cozy. Kyuhyun murmured soft melody and played with Siwon's chest that made the latter felt the urge to sleep even bigger.

"I love you, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun was the first to wake up the next morning. He served some foods for both of them. He thanked Ryeowook for the fast cooking lesson and swore he would buy some kitchen stuffs for him.

He was serving the plates on the table when Siwon came down from the stair, "Good morning."

Siwon came closer to Kyuhyun and kissed him on the lips, "Good morning, babe."

Kyuhyun continued his work then guided Siwon to sit down on the chair.

"How is your condition? Looks like you still have the heat on your lips."

Siwon chuckled softly, "Better than last night. And… I'm surprised of the food."

"I called Ryeowook this morning. Hope you'll like the food."

"Don't care if it is poisonous. If you give it to me, I'll eat it for sure."

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "Quit joking and eat!"

It was a quiet eating session for both of them. Siwon praised Kyuhyun's cooking skill and said that he improved a lot. The intense stare that Siwon gave to him made him shiver and his heart skipped a bit. The feeling that he felt for the last two months was disappear when he saw the man in front of him. He missed that man, of course he did. But the pain was fade away when he felt that Siwon was there with him.

Kyuhyun startled when he felt the warm breath behind his neck when he washed the dirty plates. And the next step that Siwon took surprise him even more. He felt the wet flesh smoothing his neck and trailed down to his shoulder. He put the clean plate on the sink and enjoying the sensation that Siwon gave to him. He was right, Siwon still has the heat on his lips. Tongue, for addition. Siwon's hands found his way to Kyuhyun's that gripped the edge of the table. Siwon moved his mouth to Kyuhyun's ear and whispered, "I need you, babe…"

And with that, Kyuhyun turned around and captured Siwon with his kisses. Kyuhyun brought Siwon closer by hugging his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together and fought for dominance. Kyuhyun gripped Siwon's hair when he felt Siwon's hands stroked his waist. Kyuhyun pulled himself from the kiss. He stared into Siwon's eyes, he found his love there. Siwon bumped their nose softly. Closing his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'm suffering for the last two months without you, Kyu."

Then Kyuhyun closed their gap again. Circling his legs on Siwon waist when Siwon carried him to their bedroom. Kyuhyun felt his back on the soft mattress and Siwon finished their make out session. Siwon made the wet trail down from Kyuhyun neck to his shoulder and collarbone while his hand start unbuttoning the latter's shirt. He was in urge. He couldn't wait any longer. So he took off all Kyuhyun's clothes in one go.

"When will you back to work, Kyu?" Said Siwon with his husky voice. Full of lust.

"It's… T-tomorrow even-evening…"

"Good then I will leave my mark all over you."

And Siwon reaaly did. He bit Kyuhyun's neck a little bit hard and licked it after. Leaving a red mark that anyone could see. Then his next move was continue his trail to Kyuhyun's nipples and licked it. He bit it with his lips and fondled it with his pro mouth while his hand found his way to Kyuhyun's manhood and begun to caress it slow. Kyuhyun screamed in pleasure when the enjoyable feeling came so sudden to him. Only God who know how much he missed Siwon's touch.

"Si-Siwonh… pleasehhh…"

So Siwon pleased Kyuhyun. He took Kyuhyun in his mouth and suck the latter's penis. Played his tongue on the slit then trailed the length. He could taste Kyuhyun's precum already. He missed that taste. So, he went faster. Blow jobbed his lover in such a beautiful way. He loved it when Kyuhyun made the pleasure scream because of him. He loved how Kyuhyun showing his face when Siwon pleased him. It made him so turned on.

Siwon played Kyuhyun's balls with his hand and the other hand teased Kyuhyun's puckered hole.

"Ngghh… Not there, Siwon-ah… I can cu-cum if you teased me t-there..."

Siwon smirked and plopped out Kyuhyun's penis for a moment, "Then cum inside my mouth, Kyu. I miss your sweet taste."

That time, Siwon went faster than before to suck Kyuhyun's penis. Kyuhyun's grip on his hair became tighter, warned Siwon that he was close. With few last sips, Kyuhyun swiftly came in Siwon's mouth with Siwon's name as the back sound. He was panting hard to regain his breath.

Siwon licked Kyuhyun's cum on his lips and brought his body closer to Kyuhyun.

"Sweet as I remembered." He whispered next to Kyuhyun's ear made the latter trembling. Siwon took his clothes of in one swift move. Showing his erected length to Kyuhyun that made the latter blushed. Siwon was so fucking sexy. Dead point for that.

"Are we need a condom? Or it just need a lube?" Siwon asked impatiently.

Kyuhyun blused even more, "Just… lube. I want you come inside me." The last sentence was a whisper but Siwon could hear him clearly.

"An absolute answer, don't you?"

Siwon smirked and kissed Kyuhyun for the nth time. Finding his way to the lube under the pillow. Siwon covered his fingers and lengths with a generous amount of lube and threw the tube. Siwon broke the kiss only to see Kyuhyun's face when he inserted his first finger into his hole.

When Kyuhyun showed no pain expression, Siwon carried it on with the second and third fingers together that made Kyuhyun whimper of the uncomfortableness and slight pain.

"W-wait a moment…" It was a command that Siwon must obligated. Kyuhyun's pleasure was the first and last thing Siwon ever wanted. He made love to him. It wasn't just sex. It was about love. Gave and given pleasure for each another. And Siwon himself knew it from the start that once he hurt Kyuhyun, he would never forgive himself.

When he felt Kyuhyun relax, he moved his fingers inside and outside the puckered hole, made scissoring move. Intentionally brushed Kyuhyun's prostate that he remembered the spot very well made the latter scream again.

And it was that. Siwon removed his fingers and prepared his penis with a few strokes. Kyuhyun felt the urge to help Siwon with that, so he moved his finger and replaced Siwon's with his. Siwon couldn't help but close his eyes feeling the move.

"K-Kyuhyun…"

Siwon couldn't let that happen longer or he would come dry. Then Siwon laid Kyuhyun down on the mattress and spread his legs wider. He moved his penis to enter Kyuhyun's hole slowly and stared at Kyuhyun's face to find an indication of pain.

"D-damn! So f-fucking tight babe…" Siwon cursed at the tightness that Kyuhyun gave him. Just like Siwon didn't do the fingering stuff. Kyuhyun bit down his lips in anticipation. It was beyond his imagination. Siwon didn't touch him for the whole two months. The whole two _freaking_ months. So who has to be blamed?

When he entered Kyuhyun completely. He stayed still. Looking right into Kyuhyun's eyes that looked him with that affection. Siwon couldn't help but feeling the urge to kiss him deeply. He could feel their love when they kissed. They craved for and completed each another.

"I love you, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun smiled, "You know I love you, too. If you don't mind, move please…"

Then it came. Siwon thrust came with powerful stamina and it made Kyuhyun's body dancing along the rhythm. Siwon aimed the sweet spot in no time.

"There! Again! Faster, Si-siwon… nghhh… Please!" Kyuhyun begged for the bliss.

And Siwon was nothing but obey, "With my pleasure, sweetheart…"

Siwon attacked that spot with inhuman speed and power. He found himself begged for more when he heard Kyuhyun moaned.

"Moan my name, Kyu… Say it as if it was the spell…"

"Siwon… ngghh… ahhh.. Siwonhhh…"

"F-fuck, Kyu… I'm close!"

"Me too, Won… Please harder!"

Siwon couldn't last any longer. His hand helped Kyuhyun to jerk him off. Pulling both of them to the edge. Siwon't wouldn't miss a moment of this.

"Scream my name when you come, Kyu… Scream it louder than ever so the world knows who you belongs to!"

"Yes, Siwon… Yeshh… I'm so c- SIWON!"

The hole became tighter and it drove Siwon to the edge. With last few thrusts, Siwon came inside Kyuhyun screaming his lover's name triumphantly.

They both panted hard. Siwon pulled out and made Kyuhyun moaned a little. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon's cum dripping from his ass to his thigh. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer to his side. Kissed Kyuhyun's hair and smelled it.

"I don't know that I miss you more than I imagine before we make love."

Kyuhyun chuckles, "You are still sick, anyway."

"Good way to recover from sick. I think I'm done with that fever."

Kyuhyun played with Siwon's bare chest. Made a circular motion in a comfortable way for both of them.

"So you come back tomorrow?"

Siwon looked into those eyes. He lost of words. Those eyes didn't have the radiance anymore. It was hurt and painful for him.

"I can't do anything about it. I ask for break and they give me this. You know I won't leave, too."

Kyuhyun smiled gently, cupping Siwon's chin and caressed it with his hand. Siwon kissed the inner region of Kyuhyun's hand.

"It's okay… It's hard to accept, but I really understand. I'm sorry for yelling at you on the phone yesterday. I was just upset and jea—"

Siwon shushed him with a sweet kiss. The gentle and reassuring one. "It was my bad, too. Another time I will not let her too close to me, okay? I promise you."

Kyuhyun only nodded, "Don't be sick anymore when I'm not around, okay…"

Siwon smiled, "I won't. I promise you that, too."

"So… yeah… I love you?"

Siwon furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that a question?"

Kyuhyun laughed softly, "No. I love you. Sorry."

"You mix too many words in an 'I love you'…"

"Fine then, I love you."

"That's still too many. Just I love you."

"Okay… Just I love you."

It was a silent moment for a second before they laughed heartily together.

"I love you, Siwon."

Siwon chuckled, "Knew it from the start. And, I love you to my dearest Cho Kyuhyun. So hopelessly much."

END

Note:

My first English fanfic. I dunno what to say. English is not my mother language so yeah… carry on with it kkk~ Sorry for misspelling grammar, vocabs, and others. Hope you'd leave your comment, follow, and favorite for this story. Although I marked this as a complete story, it will be updated from time to time. I marked this as a complete story because of the update will be an oneshot. So… how do you think about this story?

Feel free to comment, follow, and favorite (:


	2. Chapter 2

2nd - The Day After

Siwon walked out to the balcony of the house. That was the day after he met his love of his life for the first time in the last two months. He was helpless. He could feel the cold atmosphere of the foreign country when he stepped out the door. It was 10 pm and no wonders why it was so cold. Or it was Siwon who felt so? He smiled remembering the soft touch where his boyfriend left on his body.

He put his hands inside of his pocket and enjoying the wind that smoothly wiped his face. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes only to find the figure of his boyfriend smiling. His smiled became wider.

Siwon took out his phone from his pocket. Remembered that he should tell Kyuhyun he was finally landing.

_To: Kyuhyun, Cho_

_I landed already. I am in the house now. What are you doing?_

Siwon put his phone on the table beside his chair. It was short of time to hear his phone vibrated.

_From: Kyuhyun, Cho_

_Uh huh! Glad you landed safely. And I'm cleaning the house now. How about you?_

Siwon smiled.

_To: Kyuhyun, Cho_

_Really? You do chores in the night? I am just thinking of you here. Miss you already._

It took longer than the previous until Siwon saw Kyuhyun's reply.

_From: Kyuhyun, Cho_

_Blame Bugsy for running around the house like a mad dog. And you better do something more important. Don't forget to eat. I'll call you later, okay…_

Oh! That dog. He missed him, too. Siwon smiled.

'What shall I do when nothing is more important than you, Kyu?' Siwon thought himself.

Siwon stood up and entered the house right after. He closed the big window and heading to the kitchen. Kyuhyun was right. He should eat or else he would get that goddamn fever again. He promised Kyuhyun not to sick and Siwon was the 'man of his words' type. He fried some vegetables and fruit and made a glass of orange juice. He ate his food quietly. Felt the emptiness on the other side of his heart. His heart skipped a beat when the voice of Kyuhyun passed his mind for sudden. Was he really pathetic? Sadly, yes.

Siwon played some jazz to light his mood up. At least, he wouldn't let his sadness drag him for the rest of day. Or days. Jazz was his favorite. And Kyuhyun's. It seemed like everything he did remind him of the latter. Maybe he would take some break after his drama finished. He really missed everything. He missed his band, the stage, the fans, Seoul, and mostly Kyuhyun.

Siwon decided to take a bath after then. He took off his shirt and threw it into the basket nearby. He looked at the mirror and checked his body. His eyes stopped on the red mark on his left collarbone. He didn't know that Kyuhyun left his mark there. Siwon caressed the mark along with his slender fingers. He found himself smiling sincerely, showing the dimple of his.

He stayed in the bath up. He loved how cozy it was there. With the candles beside the tub and warm water surrounded his body. Right after thirty minutes, he decided to finish. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his bedroom. He found some missed calls and unread messages from his black iPhone. He saw the caller ID then touched the screen to call back. He smiled when he heard the other line connected.

"Sorry, I was taking a bath when you called."

"It's okay. How is your condition?"

"Told you I'm okay…. How's the day?"

"Nothing special. After accompanying you to the airport, I decide to stay in the house for the rest of the day. When will you start your filming?"

"The day after tomorrow, babe. It should be tomorrow but it was delayed. By the way I don't know when you left your mark on my left collarbone yesterday." Siwon chuckled. He could _feel_ Kyuhyun was blushing on the other side.

"I-I did it when you sleep. Sorry."

"Hey, no need to sorry okay… Actually I'm happy with that."

"Y-yeah… Thanks then."

Siwon laughed softly, "Have you eat, my darling?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I already eat. You?"

"I got some veggies and fruits as my menu today."

"Correction, you _always_ had veggies and fruits as your menu. Deal with that. I don't know what is so good to have them as your food everyday, don't you feel bored?"

"It's good for my healthy, my body, and skin. You shall eat them more often and do some diet."

"Now you mock me for gaining weight."

"No, babe. I'm not mocking you. I still can hold and carry you with my arms anyway."

Siwon rested his body on the mattress and crossed his legs. The conversation made him feel better.

"Whatever… When will you come home?"

"What do you mean? I'm home now." Siwon teased.

"Fine. Stay there then. Don't you dare to step your foot here or else I'll kick you in the butt."

"Hmm… Sounds tempting."

"Yah!"

Siwon laughed heartily, he knew that Kyuhyun wasn't _really_ angry. "Sorry, I'd like to tease you. It was always fun."

"Sounds like someone find his hobby here."

"Sorry. I'm just kidding."

Kyuhyun sighed, "No, its okay. But I really mean it, when will you come home?"

Siwon sat on the edge of the bed, "I have few scenes left. Maybe next week I will catch the flight. What happened? You always asked me about it when you have something to tell, aren't you?"

It was silent for a moment and Siwon didn't feel Kyuhyun would answer.

"Kyu… C'mon, tell me everything."

"It is nothing."

"What is it, Kyu? I hate it when you left me curious; it makes me 'death'."

"You don't remember, do you?"

Siwon furrowed his eyebrows. What was the thing he didn't remember? He made sure he didn't miss a thing before he headed back here.

"What do I miss this time? Is it a big deal? Sorry I can't remember a single thing."

Then it was that silent moment again. Siwon felt like to punch himself on the face right now.

"Sorry, babe. I really don't remember. Will you tell me what is it?"

Kyuhyun sighed briefly, "I just want to give you a proper gift."

Siwon chuckled, "Gift? Really? I don't want anything but you, Kyu. And I know you know that."

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "Aish! Fine. Whatever. I have the gift already anyway."

"Thanks then. You are sweet boyfriend."

Siwon could hear Kyuhyun chuckled, "Can you go on without the cheesy stuff? You made me shiver."

"Sounds like you love it, don't you?"

"I do. But I prefer loving you."

"And now you are the cheesy one."

"Blame yourself for infect me. Anyway, what time is it there now?"

Siwon looked at the clock on the wall before he spoke up again, "It was twelve past five. You want to go to bed now?"

Kyuhyun smiled on the other line, "_Ani_. I just want to say something to you."

Siwon laughed sincerely, sounds like the boy was back in the mood.

"What is it?"

Kyuhyun cleared his throat and Siwon listen carefully. Maybe it was something important. Only God knew why his heart beats faster than ever.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida… Saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saengil chukkae, Choi Siwon. Saengil chukkae hamnida…"

Siwon was… speechless. That day was his birthday? He himself wasn't even remembering. How can? How can he—

"Happy birthday, _hyung_… I wish you all the good lucks and blesses. I love you."

The next thing he did was nothing but cry. He cried his heart out. He didn't even remember but that guy, that guy named Cho Kyuhyun was the first person that reminds him about his birthday and he couldn't make the single guess. He felt terrible. So it was it?

"Kyu…"

"I know you forget it. It's okay. It's my job to remind you, anyway. Happy birthday, _hyung…_"

Kyuhyun knew Siwon was crying. Kyuhyun smiled, more to himself.

"I-I really don't remember it. If I was remember I wouldn't come back here so early… It just, I just—"

"It's okay, _hyung_. Look, honestly I felt sad when you said you would head back to China in two days. I thought that you won't spend your birthday with me. But I find my self happy that you are just forgetting it. I think the gift can wait until next week, but since I know that you forget about the birthday, I will do some changes."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry… We both know it wasn't your fault."

"I love you, Kyu. I really really do. You know that?" Siwon sobbed quietly.

"I know it. And I love you, too, _hyung_… Now we better sleep because I have something to do tomorrow morning since I change my plan and I need your help."

"What is it, Kyu? I will make it up to you. I promise."

It was brief silent moment before Kyuhyun spoke up, "Pick me up in the airport tomorrow, will you?"

And…

Fuck! That guy named Cho Kyuhyun must be joked! Siwon was just fucking happy that moment. He was fucking love him and it drove him insane. He swore he would never let that guy go. No matter what, no matter how.

END

Note:

I was just excited about the story. So here's some plot less story that come out from my head right after I woke up this morning. I hope you'd like it. And I'm telling you that although I rated this story as a mature story, I can't promise you that I will make the rest stories all rated M. When I'm in the mood for smut I will write that down, but if I feel like to post the unrated story, I will not end up not posting it. I hope you understand. Thanks a lot guys! I hope you can support me with this story and my other stories. Sorry for the misspelling grammar and vocabularies and others. Feel free to comment, follow, and favorite (:

Have a nice day my dearest readers~


End file.
